Luke Wayne
is a player of Endless Utopia Online. He is a Draco and a member of the Draco Royal Guard. Appearance Luke Wayne is quite tall. He has bluish green eyes and dirty blond hair, which is parted to the middle. His bangs fall from his temple and reach his eyes, leaving his forehead exposed. He has a stubble beard. He has a well fit body and is considered quite handsome. He is commonly seen with the uniform of the Draco Royal Guard, and during battles, he adds his armor over the uniform. He carries his main sword on a strap across his back and his second sword on the left hip. Personality Luke Wayne, in many ways, is regarded as the embodiment of knighthood virtues. He is noble, just, honorable and courageous. He is believed to be one of the most skilled and deadliest player swordsmen in all of Agea, earning quite a reputation among players and virtual beings alike. Many new players look up to Luke and his skill as a testament to what a determined player can achieve. Even with his well-earned fame, Luke is gentlemanly, humble and polite, he never boasts of his skill and achievements. He holds respect towards all his opponents. He would never attack a disarmed player, and even if the player he was fighting with was somehow disarmed, he'd stop fighting tell him to look for a new weapon before continuing. However, he holds a certain level of pride in himself and does not tolerate insolences from anyone. However, his loyalty and dutiful personality put him at odds that he could be too honorable at times. For instance, he served the Dragon King as first as a squire and then as a knight of his kingsguard, even when he saw the terrible acts he committed or ordered, and never once questioned him due to the oath he swore to uphold. Though this is a demonstration of how honorable he could be, it marred his conscience. As such, he was disappointed with himself when he failed to save his King during the final battle. After being pardoned by Helene, he swore to serve her better than he did with his previous monarch. After seeing Helene more closely, he feels proud of serving serve under someone who he believed in. Luke holds extreme dislike to oath-breakers and cowards (even from other EUO races). He is not fond of needless violence or killing without a proper reason, but if necessary, he will carry it out by himself. He dislikes the mistreating of innocent, weak or women. He is prone to be merciful towards his opponents unless he is left with no other choice. Background Luke was born in Liverpool, England. Ever since young, he admired knights, being the descendant of a family with a number of famous knights. At some point, he obtained the BridgeGear and a copy of EUO and joined the game. He chose the race Draco and joined House REDACTED household as a man-at-arms. After some months, he was promoted to Squire to an AI Knight of his house, who was shortly appointed to the Royal Guard of the current tyrannical Dragon King. Luke followed his master out of loyalty and respect. As a squire in court, he was witness to the Dragon King's madness. Though Luke had his misgivings with this, he served his master loyally, and therefore the King as well. After fighting alongside his master against a group of Outlaws while defending the King, he was made a Knight and returned to his House. Shortly afterward, the Great Player War started, which pitted Dracos and Fiends against Terrans, Nymphs, and Faries. During the war, he met a number of remarkable players of the game, such as Michael Constantine. Due to his bravery in battle, he was named to the Royal Guard. During the last months of the war, Helene Argyris, the lady from House REDACTED rebelled against the King. With his fellow brothers in arms, they fought against her but were defeated by Helene's forces. During the final battle, Luke was badly wounded, and many dragonlords suggested to put him down. However, Helene refused and even healed his wounds by herself. She later pardoned him and named him for her Queensguard. Relationships Helene Argyris Abilities Endless Utopia Online *'Race:' Draco *'Aera-type:' TBA *'Occupation:' Member of the Draco Royal Guard *'Main Equipment:' **REDACTED(Bastard Sword - Normal Form) / REDACTED (Released Form) **REDACTED (Arming Sword) Luke Wayne is an incredibly skilled player, earning a place as one of the Dragon Queen's Royal Guard. He has an incredible amount of Aera. Luke is notably skilled in Fire, but his true ability shines the best when he uses Sun. His skill with this element is what earned him his epithet, "the Gleaming Sun Knight". Luke's best-known ability is his excellent dexterity with a sword. He has mastered his personal main blade, the legendary bastard sword REDACTED. Even with the level of skill he holds with just a single sword, Luke is capable of dual-wielding two swords at the same time, a rare feat in EUO. When he wields, REDACTED alongside his main blade, he is capable of facing several opponents at the same time, and swiftly defeat them all. However, the true power of Luke's swordsmanship is when he uses Weapon Release while wielding his main blade with both hands. Since using this technique takes a tool out of him, he only uses it when he deems his opponent worthy of it or when he is left with no other choice. He cannot maintain the released form of his weapon for more than 10 minutes, otherwise, it becomes too dangerous for him to control it. Luke's personal mount is the golden dragon REDACTED, with whom he has a strong bond. Trivia *Name etymology: **Luke is the English form of the Latin name Lucas. It is derived from the Latin name Lucius, and it either means "the great Lucius", or it is a shortened form of the Latin name. Lucius means "the bright one" or "the one born at dawn", hence, his ability with Sun. **Wayne derives from an occupational surname meaning "wagon maker", derived from Old English wægn "wagon". *Luke was thought to be the stark opposite of Rai Narukami personality-wise. Category:EUO Player Category:Draco (EUO) Category:Character Category:Male Category:EUO Knight